La vie en Rose
by Camille Hawkeye
Summary: Rose era la niña mal. La problemática, la rebelde, la oveja negra de los Weasley. Un secreto familiar y un amor imposible pondrán su mundo alrrevés, ¿Podrá alguien ayudarla? Capítulo 2 UP!
1. Cigarros

Los personajes no me pertenecen, blablabla...Disfruten ;)

* * *

**La vie en Rose**

**Capítulo 1: Cigarros  
**

_Rose era la niña mal. La problemática, la rebelde, la que perdía sus salidas a Hogsmeade, la de los castigos, la que opinaba cuando no le correspondía, la que desafiaba. La oveja negra.__ ¿Podrá algo hacerla cambiar?_

Faltando un día para que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts, la Madriguera bullía de alegría y risas. Los Weasley y los Potter disfrutaban de su ya tradicional cena de fin de las vacaciones. Los adultos preparaban la comida y arreglaban la mesa mientras que los hijos jugaban o conversaban. La noche ya caía por lo que Hermione agitó su varita para que unas pequeñas luces rodearan la mesa.

- A ver… uno, dos, tres, cuatro-

Ginny contaba a los doce primos que debían estar presentes para la cena. Las ya caóticas reuniones de los Weasley eran aun peores ahora que los hermanos Weasley se presentaban con sus esposos e hijos. La comida ya estaba servida y la orgullosa abuela Molly esperaba a sus queridos nietos con deliciosos platos preparados por ella misma.

- diez, once… falta alguien – Ginny, ya harta de ser siempre quien tenia que reunir a los niños, gritó – ¡Que cada uno cuente a los suyos!

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Percy y George miraron a su alrededor. Ahí estaba Albus leyendo un libro, James, Lily y Hugo conversando animadamente, Victorie y Roxanne cuidando a Molly y Lucy, Fred gastándole bromas a Louis y Dominique.

-Hugo, dile a tu hermana que ya es hora de comer- dijo Ron – Y rápido antes de que tu tía se ponga histérica.

Rose Weasley se encontraba apartada del resto, como siempre. Desde la ventana miraba al resto de la familia, con indiferencia y aburrimiento. Como odiaba las reuniones familiares, donde todos tenían su lugar y su grupo entre los primos, menos ella. Se sentía fuera de lugar, partiendo por su aspecto. _Su cabello negro azabache, largo y liso, nada tenia que ver con la principal característica de todo Weasley, el alegre cabello pelirrojo. Su carácter más bien reservado y solitario contrastaba con la forma de ser risueña, espontánea y sociable de los otros. Y la guinda de la torta: en vez de pertenecer a la casa de los valientes leones, Rose fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw, rompiendo la tradición familiar_. Desde pequeña, se llevaba mal con casi todos sus primos, quienes la excluían de sus juegos y charlas. Pero ya poco le importaba a Rose, quien lo único que deseaba era que el nuevo y último curso comenzara y reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos, los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander.

Encendió su último cigarrillo, decidida a bajar luego de terminarlo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su único vicio, una extraña droga muggle que los gemelos le habían presentado como una curiosa y adictiva forma de pasar el tiempo.

- Rose, estas muerta, te voy a acusar- Hugo la miraba desde la puerta con ojos maliciosos, apuntando el cigarro de su hermana mayor – Ah, y tienes que bajar por que es hora de comer.-

Rose se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta, dándole la ultima calada al cigarrillo y tirándole todo el humo en la cara a su hermano, quien con cara de asco la miro con odio y salio corriendo, de seguro a contarle todo a su mamá. Rose sonrío ante el resultado de su broma, tiro la colilla al suelo, la piso y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

Al llegar afuera estaban casi todos sentados y charlando animadamente. Ella se sentó al lado de Albus, el único primo que realmente le caía bien. Se parecía un poco a ella por lo silencioso y solitario. Albus tenía la misma edad que Hugo pero era mucho más maduro e inteligente.

Lamentablemente, a su izquierda se sentó Lily Luna Potter Weasley, su antitesis por excelencia y su más odiosa prima. _Lily era la Weasley perfecta, pelirroja, Griffindor, buscadora del equipo de Quidditch, popular y con excelentes notas. Desde los trece que salía con chicos mas grandes y asistía a sus fiestas y reuniones. Su lista de novios era interminable y era considerada una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts_. Rose no podía recordar ni cuando ni como fue que comenzaron a odiarse, pero así había sido siempre y la familia ya lo había aceptado. Al principio era un gran problema en las reuniones ya que siempre terminaban peleando a puñetazos en el suelo, ante la mirada divertida de los demás primos. Pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera se miraron y por acuerdo tácito y mutuo se ignoraron toda la cena.

Al otro lado de Lily estaba Roxanne, hija de George, quien ya había salido de Hogwarts pero era gran amiga de la pelirroja. Rose ya estaba aceptando que debía escuchar la estúpida conversación de sus primas y la chillona voz de Lily

- Roxy, te ruego que me prestes tu vestido de gala, si, el rosa, haré lo que quieras, lo juro, es que mi novio Alex…-

En eso, George pidó silencio y luego de un par de minutos los veinticuatro invitados se callaron.

Quiero decirles algo antes de que comiencen a comer- dijo George divertido, mirando a Ron, quien ya se había comido la mitad de su plato. – Les quiero desear un excelente año a todos, en especial a James y a Rose que comienzan su ultimo año, aprovechen a hacer todo lo que no hicieron, como saltarse la clase de… ¡Auch! – George recibió un fuerte pisotón de parte de Hermione- solo bromeaba, y bueno a los chicos también y ojala recuerden que su tío Fred hubiera estado muy feliz de tenerlos a todos aquí y de seguro hubiera dicho un discurso mucho mas gracioso que el mío-los adultos sonrieron, Ginny y Molly con lagrimas en los ojos -…bueno eso… y ¡Buen provecho! –

La familia comenzó a deleitarse con la deliciosa cena. Rose pensó en la persona ausente a la reunión, miro su puesto vacío y su plato servido. Otra vez no se había dignado a venir…

* * *

-Rose, prométeme que este año no te meterás en problemas-

- Si, mama-

- Rose-

Hermione Granger obligo a su hija a mirarla cara a cara, los ojos miel contra los azules. _Rose era la niña mal. La problemática, la rebelde, la que perdía sus salidas a Hogsmeade, la de los castigos, la que opinaba cuando no le correspondía, la que desafiaba. La oveja negra._

- Lo digo por tu bien, mi amor. Yo se como eres. Eres demasiado inteligente para esto. No lo eches a perder, ¿Ok?- Hermione le sonrió. – Te quiero Rose-

Desde que entro a Hogwarts Rose fue todo lo contrario a lo que había sido su madre. Solía saltarse clases, pelearse con la gente (en especial con Lily, claro esta) y estar más de una vez a punto de ser expulsada del colegio. Parecía insólito que la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, dos ex prefectos y ante todo héroes de la guerra contra Voldemort criaran a una hija tan poco ejemplar.

Rose caminó despacio hacia el tren junto a su hermano Hugo. Miró su reloj, 10:22. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Los chicos a su alrededor se despedían de sus padres, corrían y charlaban felices. Hugo se encontró rápidamente con sus amigos, por lo que Rose siguió su camino sola. Recordó con nostalgia la primera vez que entró al andén, cuando todo se veía tan nuevo y brillante, cuando no se quería soltar de la mano de su padre, cuando, por casualidad tropezó con un par de niños rubios y sonrientes, sus primeros amigos, cuando…

- Hey, Rose -

Alguien la llamaba disimuladamente detrás de un pilar de la estación. Rose se acercó.

- Ah, eres tu- dijo Rose con indiferencia, mientras su corazón latía a mil por minuto. _Por que si algo sabia hacer bien Rose Weasley era fingir. _

- Quería despedirme…ya sabes, quizás no nos veamos en un tiempo…si-

- Ya -

- Ven, Rosy -

Teddy Lupin la abrazo con fuerza y Rose le correspondió.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, siendo muy pequeña, Rose no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Teddy. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ellos habían entablando buena amistad y las irregulares veces en las que él se aparecía en las reuniones familiares no paraban de charlar y contarse sus vidas. Ted era de las pocas personas con las que Rose se sentía en confianza, el único que parecía entenderla y apreciarla. Se intercambiaban cartas a menudo, las cuales eran esperadas por Rose con ansias, lo cual les parecía graciosísimo a Lorcan y Lysander, quienes veían en esos momentos a Rose convertida en cualquier adolescente tonta y enamorada y no a la fría y escéptica de siempre.

- Te traje un regalo, no es la gran cosa-

Teddy le ofreció un paquete envuelto en papel café.

- Gracias – Rose finalmente sonrío. Era un paquete de cigarros muggle.

- Se que te gustan y son difíciles de encontrar Rosy, tu ya sabes –

- Gracias Ted, en serio- Rose le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

- Ojala nos veamos pronto niñita –

Rose sonrío nuevamente y su amigo despareció con un suave "_Crack_". Contempló la caja de cigarros, de la mejor marca que había y la guardó en su bolsillo, esta si que la haría durar, por que era especial… ¿O no?

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo había transcurrido rápido y el blanco humo del tren se expandía por todas partes. Rose corrió hacia él, rogando que los gemelos ya estuvieran instalados en un buen lugar.

- Oye _Rosy_, aquí estamos – dijo risueño Lorcan

Rose se acercó hacia los gemelos, quienes la miraban riendo burlonamente.

- Hey, ¿Desde cuando me dices Rosy?-

- Ah, disculpa, ya vemos que tu príncipe encantado es el único autorizado para llamarte así – siguió Lorcan. Lysander se limitó a reír, mirándolos detrás de su libro.

- Muy gracioso, ya paren de burlarse el par de repetidos- gruño Rose

- Oh, repetidos, así es como nos llamas cuando te enojas, pobre _Rosy_ – se burló Lorcan.

Rose les dedico una mirada seria pero luego se relajó y comenzaron a ponerse al día. Lorcan tomo la palabra contando anécdotas de su viaje a Rumania con su familia, habían ido a ver unos peligrosos dragones ya que Luna, la madre de los chicos, se dedicaba al estudio de todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Era siempre él quien tomaba la iniciativa por los dos. Lorcan era un conocido rompecorazones en Hogwarts, era charlatan, gracioso y fiestero. Lysander, al contrario era un chico reservado y dulce, poseía un aire soñador como el de su madre y parecía estar en las nubes. Ambos chicos eran amigos de Rose desde el primer año y asistían a la misma casa, Ravenclaw. Los tres eran inseparables. Los gemelos cuidaban mucho a Rose y se preocupaban por ella, aunque a la vez participaban de sus rebeldías y escapadas.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, en lo que les pareció un santiamén ya estaban en Hogwarts, el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería. El trío alistó sus cosas y bajó del tren, admirando el hermoso e imponente castillo. La estación estaba repleta de alumnos y como era usual, Hagrid orientaba a los pequeños de primero, quienes lo seguían con cara de susto.

- Mis queridos repetidos, es nuestro último año en este colegio y como dijo mi tío George "aprovechen a hacer todo lo que no hicieron" …-

- Buena frase – asintió Lysander.

- Claro, hay que hacerle caso a los mayores ¿O no?- sonrío Lorcan.

- Eso dicen -


	2. Carta

**La vie en Rose**

**Capítulo 2: Carta**

_Los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus puestos correspondientes, la música comienza a sonar y todos se quedaron callados. Ted Lupin sonríe nervioso, trae un traje elegantísimo color azul marino y lustrosísimos zapatos negros. Todos miran hacia la puerta, expectantes, la novia no debe tardar en llegar. Una chica con ojos azul oscuro se tapa la cara con las manos. -"esto no es real"- piensa, pero sí, es real, ahí va entrando la preciosa novia, con su brillante cabello rubio, sus larguísimas piernas y su sonrisa de zorra. Victorie Weasley llega al altar junto a su prometido y comienza la ceremonia. Las tías lloran de emoción, los niños corren por la iglesia. La chica de ojos azul oscuro siente una presión en el estómago y todo da vueltas y las cosas se ven borrosas y todo gira como un espiral…_

Señorita Weasley, podría por favor repetir lo que acabo de decir –

Rose despierta sobresaltada. Solo fue un sueño y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Toda la clase la está mirando, algunos ríen al verla tan desaliñada y desorientada. - "Mierda, aquí vamos otra vez"- pensó la morena.

No señora, como ya sabe, estaba durmiendo, así es que es evidente que no escuche –

No me extraña tu impertinencia, 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y váyase fuera de la sala-

Poco le importó a Rose, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de escenas. Tomó sus cosas y se retiró, aun perdida en sus pensamientos y sin prestar mucha atención a aquellos que la miraban. Teddy y Victorie… no podía sacárselos de la cabeza, desde que "accidentalmente" Lily habló de ellos en el gran comedor…

_¿Ya les conté amigas? Mi prima Victorie ya tiene un nuevo novio- exclamó la pelirroja con voz suficientemente alta para que la oyeran. Rose se encontraba en la mesa aledaña, la de Ravenclaw._

_¿Tu prima con ascendencia veela, que además es modelo?- respondió Hayley McPhee, mejor amiga de Lily. _

_Si, esa misma. Esta con Ted Lupin- con cero discreción, Lily dirigió una mirada a la mesa de los halcones._

_¿Ted Lupin, el hijo de los héroes de la guerra contra Voldemort? Vaya, Victorie no puede salir con un chico común y corriente- comentó Laura Harris, otra más del séquito de Lily._

_Así es chicas, como saben, es de familia, aunque siempre hay excepciones- la Gryffindor volvió a echar una mirada burlona a la mesa de al lado, esperando alguna reacción de su prima._

_La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Rose, tanto así, que ni siquiera respondió a los pesados comentarios de la pelirroja. Se quedó de piedra, con cara de que se acaba el mundo._

_Tranquila Rose, de seguro lo dijo solo para molestarte – Lysander se acerco a su amiga, mientras Lorcan gruñó algo parecido a "perra"…_

Desde ese día Rose literalmente no podía pensar en otra cosa. Aunque sabía que Lily era una malintencionada, no le parecía raro que Teddy tuviera alguna conquista, dado que era conocida su condición de rompecorazones. ¿Por qué Teddy no le había comentado? Sus cartas no incluían nada sobre Victorie ni sobre otra conquista. Le daba rabia todo: ser menor, ser baja, no ser veela, estar encerrada en Hogwarts mientras cualquier chica podía engatusar a Ted... hasta el color amarillo le molestaba solo porque le hacía recordar a su prima Victorie.

Rose se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta de la sala, no quería que la encontrara algún prefecto y la castigara, ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas amorosos. Como nunca antes Rose se quedó quieta y sumisamente esperó los 25 minutos que quedaban de clase.

Lorcan y Lysander fueron los primeros en salir de la sala, notaban a su amiga rara hace días y no les gustaba verla tan distraída y triste.

Tú ya sabes lo que opino de ese Ted- gruñó Lysander mientras se encaminaban a la sala común. - Es muy grande para ti, además es como, no sé, raro, se cree algo el pobre, además con lo usado que está debe estar todo sidoso…-

¡¿Y que te hace creer que estoy pensando en él?!- exclamó Rose enojada.

Rose, te conocemos mejor que nadie, no trates de esconderlo- Lysander le sonrió amablemente – En mi opinión, puede que Ted sea un sidoso pero se ve buena gente. Yo creo que deberías decirle directamente lo que sientes.

¡¿Estás loco?! Además ni me gusta, es solo mi amigo, me preocupan sus juntas, nada más -

Ya enanita, sigue mintiendo, llega a ser gracioso- Lorcan le hiso un molesto cariño en la cabeza a la morena y esta en seguida se apartó. Los gemelos solían molestar a Rose por su baja estatura, no superaba el metro 55 mientras que los gemelos eran bastante altos.

Finalmente Rose cambió de humor, y los tres amigos se fueron bromeando el resto del camino. Con facilidad adivinaron el acertijo de la sala común y entraron. Desde el primer día, Rose se sintió cómoda en Ravenclaw, a pesar de que fue una sorpresa para toda la familia. Era la primera Weasley que pisaba la casa de los halcones y la verdad se sentía bastante orgullosa de ello. Se llevaba tan mal con sus primos Lily y James Sirius que haber sido elegida para Gryffindor hubiese sido un martirio. En cambio, en Ravenclaw se sentía a gusto: nada de idiotas preocupados por la moda o el Quidditch, solo gente inteligente, amable, y respetuosa del silencio. Aunque cuando era hora de festejar, las fiestas de Ravenclaw tenían fama de ser las mejores de todo el castillo y Rose lo sabía bien: ella y Lorcan eran de los principales organizadores.

Para sorpresa y alegría de Rose _Lauchita_, su lechuza, le tenía una carta. Corrió a buscarla mientras los gemelos se sentaron en los cómodos sillones a acabar con sus deberes para Pociones. Enseguida pensó en Ted, pero la carta era de su primo, Albus Severus. El menor de los Potter era el único de sus primos con el cual se llevaba bien. Su personalidad amable y tranquila encajaba bien con la de Rose. A diferencia de Lily y James, no se vanagloriaba de llevar el apellido Potter ni se creía superior a los demás. A pesar de estar en Gryffindor era estudioso y un muy buen lector y ambos solían prestarse libros todo el tiempo. Aunque no fuera de Ted, Rose se alegro de recibir una carta de su primo, ya que el pobre había enfermado y no pudo asistir a las primeras semanas de colegio.

_Querida Rose_

_Como sabes me encuentro aquí enfermo y aburrido. Lo único que me ha salvado es el libro muggle que me prestaste: "Cien años de soledad", la verdad es buenísimo. Uno suele subestimar a los muggles pero son muy interesantes si les das la oportunidad._

_Hablando de un tema un poco complicado, me he percatado de las constantes salidas de mi papá. A veces cuando le pregunto dice que va a tu casa, otras veces donde tía Luna, otras se contradice totalmente y bueno, ya sabemos dónde va. Realmente me siento terrible, quiero decirle en su cara que es un hijo de... la verdad no hay palabras para describir lo que hace, ¡a su mejor amigo! Tú te debes sentir igual, es asqueroso, argg ya ni sé como describir la rabia que siento._

_Perdóname por darte lata con estas cosas, pero eres la única con la que puedo hablar. Gracias por todo prima, cuídate mucho._

_Atte:_

_Albus Severus Weasley (he decidido cambiarme el apellido)_

_PD: para subirte el ánimo: Ted vino el otro día y me dijo que te mandara saludos_.

Rose sonrió tristemente, se sentía feliz por el cariño de Albus y el saludo de Ted, pero le vinieron recuerdos a la mente que superaban con creces la imagen de Victorie caminando hacia el altar. Trató de no pensar en eso y concentrarse en las buenas noticias mientras se acercaba a los gemelos para hacer los deberes de Pociones.

¿Quién te enviaba la carta- pregunto Lorcan inmediatamente.

Albus, sigue enfermo pero va mejorando- dijo la morena con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer alegre.

A las cuatro de la tarde, el trió se dirijo a las frías mazmorras para su clase de Pociones con los Slytherin. Como buenos Ravenclaw, los amigos no tenían problemas con la materia, hasta les gustaba un poco. Se sentaron en la última fila, como de costumbre. La clase pasó tranquila y sin novedades. Rose quería hacer explotar un caldero para que la clase se acabara pronto y recibió el apoyo de Lorcan, pero Lysander los convenció con un buen argumento: si les seguían quitando puntos a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor quedaría en la primera posición de la copa de las casas. La sola imagen de Lily y James celebrando convenció a los amigos, quienes se dedicaron a preparar la poción de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

- Rose, despierta- Carla Maroney, compañera de cuarto de Rose, mecía con violencia a su amiga - ¡Rose, vas a llegar atrasada a Transformaciones y tenemos examen!

Como siempre, Rose era la última en despertarse. Luego de que Carla hiciera grandes esfuerzos para despertar a la morena, esta se duchó en un santiamén y se puso su uniforme, corriendo más rápido que Usain Bolt para llegar a tiempo. Llevaba tanta prisa que casi no se percata de que alguien la llamaba.

- ¡Weasley, espera! - un chico rubio con ojos color café oscuro se cruzó en su camino.

- Emm, que sucede, voy apurada... - dijo Rose jadeando. Habia corrido desde la lejana Torre de Ravenclaw, la cual quedaba al otro lado del castillo.

- Ayer en pociones se te quedó esto, al parecer es importante - el chico le entregó la carta de Albus.

_- Desgraciado, de seguro la leyó_- pensó Rose.

- Gracias... eres Malfoy, no es así?-

- Si, me llamo Scorpius, prefiero que me digan por mi nombre. Oye Weasley, créeme que te entiendo.- Scorpius miró la carta y luego se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien que decir, después de todo nunca habían hablado

- Eeeh... Bien Scorpius, gracias y te veo luego, voy atrasadísima ! - Rose corrió con todas sus ganas, mientras se preguntaba a que se refería Scorpius con que la entendía... Odiaba que la gente supiera lo que le pasaba, era muy cerrada, hasta con sus amigos. Le desagradaba la idea de que un desconocido hubiera leído su correspondencia. Nunca había hablado con Scorpius, no es que le importara que fuera el hijo de Draco Malfoy ni nieto de un ex mortífago, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad. Las estúpidas rivalidades escolares de sus padres la tenían sin cuidado, no como a Lily y James quienes desde primer año le hicieron la cruz al chico rubio.

Rose llegó justo a tiempo, y el profesor Longbottom le entregó su prueba.

- Gracias tío Neville... digo, profesor-

A la morena le costó un poco concentrarse, seguía pensando en Scorpius. La verdad esperaba que fuera un malentendido, no quería que nadie supiera sobre su problema, aparte de Albus.

* * *

- ¿Como van las cosas con Carla? - preguntó Rose a Lorcan. Ambos Ravenclaw tuvieron un caótico romance el año pasado: se peleaban por cualquier cosa, se celaban, terminaban, para después volver a quererse y jurarse amor eterno.

- Eso ya es pasado- dijo Lorcan con aires de que no le interesaba - Este ultimo año hay que disfrutarlo, como dijo el tío George, así que tengo en la mira a unas de quinto de Slytherin que no están nada de mal.

- Me parecía que tu y Carla hacía una buena pareja... aparte de que hay que canonizar a la pobre por aguantarte- se burló Rose.

- A mi me tendrán que canonizar por aguantarla a ella... bueno, ademas están las de Gryffindor, que como son tan tontas se creen todo lo que uno les dice...-

- ¡Ah no! con las de Gryffindor nada, ¿¡me oíste!?, menos con Lily y su séquito- gruñó Rose.

- Tranquila enanita, por muy lindas que sean, no me acerco a las cosas huecas - sonrió Lorcan.

- ¿Y tu Lys? tienes a alguien en la mira- preguntó Rose.

- No - respondió el rubio.

- ¡A Lys le encanta mirar a las de Gryffindor!, el otro día lo vi, es que con esas falditas que se ponen,no lo culpo- rió Lorcan.

- Lys, ya sabes que eso esta prohibido, es por tu propio bien - señaló la morena.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó Lysander muy sonrrojado.

- ¿Y tu Rosy? No puedes quedarte toda la vida esperando a Ted- se mofó Lorcan.

- ¡Cállate! yo no espero a nadie ¿ok?- contestó Rose enojada.

Los tres amigos charlaban animadamente en la sala común cuando _Lauchita_ comenzó a picotear la ventana. Lorcan se le adelantó a Rose y corrió a recoger la carta.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí, si es nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe encantado- Lorcan sostuvo la carta lo suficientemente alto para que Rose no pudiera alcanzarla.


End file.
